


Serpent Secrets

by kagszzy



Series: Southside Kinkdom [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Dubcon, Cuckolding, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Mild Breathplay, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators, Voyeurism, sloppy blowjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy
Summary: Betty learns the hard way, what the consequences of investigating the Southside Serpents, are.[-twist ending, add'l tags inside.]
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Fangs Fogarty, Betty Cooper/Fangs Fogarty/Sweet Pea, Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea
Series: Southside Kinkdom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683445
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my 1st ever written smut work, so the writing style may read/feel a bit diff. I believe I was channeling all my fav authors when I was writing it. I have gone back to edit & spruce it up, but it still has the foundation of being my 1st work. Anyways this is also an extremely kinky bughead fic btw. You'll find the additional tags at the end.
> 
> BTW! I made a [tumblr!](https://kagszzy.tumblr.com) So you guys can totes AMA

Fangs and Sweet Pea each have a tight grip on Betty’s arms as they drag her down a flight of basement stairs. It doesn’t help that she’s blindfolded, so her stumbling wobbly legs desperately try to catch each step as she makes her descend into the cool dark basement. The skirt of her yellow skater dress flips about in her haste. When her black ballet flats finally reach the basement floor, they roughly pull her to the side, then abruptly stop her, making her face what she believes to be forward, towards someone. 

“We found the Cooper girl, boss.” Sweet Pea says before suddenly removing Betty’s blindfold. She blinks her vision clear and is greeted with Jughead Jones; leader of the notorious Southside Serpents. Betty pants heavily at being in his dangerous presence. 

Jughead sits lazily in a large recliner chair, a sort of throne if you will, with his legs spread out and an amused smirk on his face.

“You won't be asking any more questions about the Serpents ever again, after tonight.” He says to a wide eyed Betty.

  


[...]

  


“I think she may be ready to start talking now.” Sweet Pea smirks as he pulls his thick cock out of Betty’s mouth. She gasps and chokes for air, coughing up spit. Fangs comes up from behind and grabs her ponytail, she whimpers as he lifts her head up to face the Serpent King.

He’s propping his head on his knuckles and has his foot crossed on his knee. His eyes rake over Betty’s appearance; red, wet, tear-stained face. Her mascara ruined and lips swollen. Her shoes and bra long ago removed, leaving her nipples to pebble and harden under her yellow dress, from either his intense gaze, her humiliation or arousal. Maybe all three.

He grins at her. “Well?”

Betty shivers on the spot. “I-I told you, I don’t know!” She squeaks out.

Jughead snaps his fingers and Fangs thrusts her back onto Sweet Pea’s huge cock. His grip on her ponytail tightens as he bobs her head up and down against the tall Serpents shaft. Sweet Pea leans his head back and groans as her eyes tear up and she gags once more, desperately trying to push herself off, but Sweet Pea reaches down and holds her arms at bay.

The wet choking sounds and the rough treatment against her throat and hair is making her pussy wet and clenching. Fangs pulls her off and she gasps for air again, a sliver of spit hanging from her lips to the tip of Sweet Pea’s swollen head. She’s panting heavily again, her yellow skater dress stained with spit and her clit throbbing. 

_“Well??”_ Jughead asks again. Betty can only shake her head softly as her chest heaves.

Jughead sighs and gives a wave of his hand towards his subordinates. Betty trembles as Sweet Pea grabs her and rams his cock back down her throat. Her sex twitches and gets wetter as he pushes past her tongue, going deeper in. Her eyes blink rapidly as she chokes on his long length, saliva spitting out and coating his dick while her face turns red once more. Sweet Pea kneels a bit further and pushes more of himself down her throat while Fangs holds her steady. Tears stream down her face as her head begins to feel dizzy and her vision starts to blur. Betty spits up and drools some more on his cock. Her cunt getting even _wetter_ by the second.

Just as her eyes began to flutter to the back of her head, Sweet Pea pulls away with a harsh grunt and Betty squeezes her thighs together tightly as her pussy quivers and she coughs and gasps again. Fangs lets go of her hair and lets her drop to the floor. She’s barely able to hold herself up from the lack of oxygen, so she slumps down onto her forearms with her ass in the air, revealing her soaked cunt as her panties having been ripped off long ago as well.

“Maybe if she won't talk with her mouth,” Fangs says as he comes up from behind her, greedily pumping his fat cock. “She’ll talk with this pussy.”

Betty freezes and lifts her head up to look at the Serpent King with wide eyes. Jughead lifts an eyebrow and grins.

“Let’s see if _those_ lips have any secrets to spill.”

Betty barely has any time to react as Fangs lift up the skirt of her dress and rams into her tight wet heat. He groans loudly as Betty cries out from his wide girth filling her up. Her cunt, already squeezing around his cock as goosebumps erupt out all over her body. He starts to thrust into her roughly and Betty can only lay her head down and moan. A puddle of drool forming as she rests her cheek against the cool concrete floor and her eyes hood over from the pleasure.

Jughead smiles as he watches intently. Sweet Pea is stroking his own cock as he chuckles and cheers his Serpent pal on. Fangs grips her ass tightly as he angles himself to pound down into her harder. Her calves coming up off the floor and swaying from the movement. Betty moans loudly and shuts her eyes tight. Her pussy making obscene wet noises as he fucks her. She feels a pressure start to build as his fat cock stretches and fills her up.

She’s close. She grunts and groans and cries out as he relentlessly pounds into her. Fangs smirks and smacks her ass hard as he laughs, “You about to cum bitch?”

Betty curls her toes and presses her breasts harder against the floor. The humiliation making her blush and her pussy walls flutter.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!”

“Oh? You finally got something to say?” Fangs smacks her ass hard, again and _again._ Her creamy white skin easily turning red. Then he reaches over and grabs her ponytail, making her back arch. “Go on! Say it!”

Betty’s mouth quivers as she moans. The pain at her scalp shooting straight to her clit. 

“Say it!”

Her eyes flutter from the pleasure as her orgasm builds and her pussy begins to tighten. Her clit pulses hard and begs for friction. 

_“SAY IT!”_ He yells as he shakes her head roughly and grips her ass tighter, hard enough to bruise. And then he hits her in a spot with his dick that sends sparks rushing out through her legs and has her cunt squeezing down on his fat cock. Betty screams out as the waves of pleasure crash over her.

 _“I’m coming! I’m cominggg!!”_

All three Serpents grin and laugh at her as she gets lost in her orgasm. It makes her skin flush and her cunt squirts out hard. Sweet Pea and Fangs whoop and whistle as she collapses back onto the floor and her thighs clench and shake. Fangs pounds into her a few more times before he digs his fingers into her hips and comes deep in her pulsing pussy. He groans and gyrates his hips against her ass as he spurts his cum within her tight walls. He pulls out sharply which has Betty gasp and mewl at the loss of being stuffed. Jughead looks her over, amused, with a glint in his eye.

“Although that was _quite_ some interesting facts,” He says, “I’m afraid it's not what I was hoping to hear.”

Betty tiredly looks up at him, panting as she comes down from her high. Her cheeks red and stinging from where Fangs had spanked and gripped her. She can feel his warm cum drip out of her swollen pussy and trickle down her legs. It makes her shiver.

“I guess we’ll just have to keep fucking it out of you until you say something I want to hear.” 

Betty squeaks as she feels a large hand come down on her ass. She looks back to see Sweet Pea grinning down at her, stroking his large cock in his other hand. Her eyes widen and she gulps as her pussy starts to twitch and throb again.

  


[...]

  


Betty’s toes curl and her back arches off the modified table as she comes _again_ from Sweet Pea’s long cock. She struggles against the binds on her wrists which are attached to the sides of the table to hold her arms down, while her moans are being muffled by Fangs, _his_ cock, stuffed deeply down her throat. Her head hangs upside down off the edge of the table, drooling down her face, unavoidable as Fangs looms over her and juts his hips against her mouth. He grips her throat, lightly applying pressure to try and trace the outline of his dick. It makes Betty’s pussy tighten at the feel of his fingers on her delicate neck.

Sweet Pea releases his grip on her ankles, placing them onto his shoulders, to reach over and tear open her dress and roughly palm at her breasts. The sound of ripping fabric makes Betty’s pussy squeeze down some more and she groans, pushing her chest out. He tweaks and pulls on her sensitive nipples, loudly smacking her tits.

“These fucking titties feel so good to squeeze.”

She blushes hard at his rough ministrations on her breasts and whimpers against her stuffed mouth as another orgasm ripples through her, shaking her legs as she clamps down onto Sweet Pea’s cock. He throws his head back and groans, releasing her tits to tightly grip her ankles once again and fuck her harder through her orgasm. Her pussy continues to contract around his huge length, trying to milk him of his cum.

“Fuck! That feels good!” He says as Fangs grunts and pulls out of her mouth, pumping his cock and shooting his cum over her tits. Then smearing any left over drops onto her red face as she gasps and moans. Sweet Pea stills his thrusts as Jughead comes up and bends down close to her face.

“I gotta say, I’m impressed you’ve lasted this long. You must have come what, five, six times already?”

Betty shivers under his intense gaze and his upturned smirk. Her clit throbs and her pussy quivers as his warm breath fans her face. Causing Sweet Pea to sigh at the feeling.

“Still, you have yet to tell me anything worth wild. So I guess in the end, you really don’t know anything.” He says as he straightens up and begins to walk away. “But,” He holds up a finger and turns back towards her, shaking it in her direction. “You _did_ snoop around where you shouldn’t have...”

Betty whimpers and pulls against her restraints as he walks back towards her. 

“I-I didn’t meant to!” 

“Didn’t _‘mean to’?_ ” He mocks as he comes down close to her face again. Her nipples go taunt and her pussy squeezes and clenches onto Sweet Pea’s cock, the tall serpent groans again as Jughead’s stern voice whispers, “I think you had every intention of seeking out information that proved far too much for you to handle. And thanks to your little ‘investigation’ you told people about our whereabouts.” His ice cold blues stare into her wide unblinking greens.

“And all this?” He gestures between Sweet Pea and Fangs, “Was to punish you for information, of which you don't have, so _now_ we’re going to punish you for tattle-telling instead.” He says softly as he caresses her head.

Betty pants as he straightens up again and with a simple nod of his head, she feels Fangs’ hand grip her head back down to stuff his cock back into her mouth at the same time that Sweet Pea rams his large cock deeper into her pussy. The tall Serpent lets go of one of her ankles to rub her swollen clit with his calloused thumb while he fucks her and Betty screams against Fangs’ thick cock as pleasure shoots through her body and she feels another orgasm ripple through her legs. She moans and moans and moans as she cums all over, squirting out onto Sweet Pea’s cock and pelvis. 

  


[...]

  


“Please!” Betty begs, arms and legs restrained down onto a new table and now stripped completely naked. A vibrator is pressed firmly to her throbbing clit and aching pussy. Jughead casually saunters over to her with his hands behind his back.

“I can’t anymore! Please! Let me go! AH!” She begs as her swollen and sensitive clit pulses with over stimulus and tears form at the corners of her eyes from the intense pleasure. Her slutty wanton moans echo within the dark room. Jughead stops in front of her with a calm smirking face. She looks up at his upside down profile, panting erratically. He releases his hands when he bends down to cup her face and places a gentle kiss on her sweaty brow.

“Turn it up all the way.” He says and walks off. Fangs raises the vibrations with the wireless remote and Betty cries out as even _more_ pleasure crashes through her tired and wrung out body. She struggles against her cuffs as she comes again. Her clit pulsing heavily against the vibrator and her walls fluttering as her orgasm bursts, making her squirt shamelessly and she squirms and writhes on top of the table.

The Serpent King smirks as he continues to leisurely stroll away, enjoying her screams of pleasure.

Betty’s body slumps against the large table and her head lulls to the side. The vibrator quickly working up her oversensitive clit once more. Her half lidded eyes gaze around the room, stopping at an old radio clock on a desk.

1:30AM

Her head lifts up and her eyes widened suddenly as she gasps and tilts her chin upwards to loudly say, “Pendleton!”

Jughead stops dead in his tracks and turns back to look at her with wide eyes. He stares for _just_ a second before he barks out to Fangs and Sweet Pea.

“Shut it off! Get her out!”

Fangs presses the button to turn off and remove the vibrator from Betty’s swollen clit just as Sweet Pea hurriedly uncuffs her wrists and ankles. Jughead rushes back to her, carefully cradling her head.

“Betts? Baby, you alright?” He asked worriedly, frantically searching her face with concern.She’s panting heavily, trying to catch her breath as she reaches a shaky hand up to cup his face.

“Juggie..” She says breathlessly.

“Happy Birthday.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


add'l tags: Roleplay, Rape-fantasy, Safeword, Betty was never in any real danger, It’s all consensual, Betty likes it rough, really rough, Jughead too, Mean!Jughead is a ruse, Jughead loves Betty, Betty loves Jughead, There is no investigation.

The secret that the Southside Serpents have, is that their King and Queen like hardcore gangbang roleplay.

I broke the ending up in 2 parts so you, the viewer, can choose to leave it off here, or get some bughead in the next chapter. I really wanted this to be a twist ending sorta thing, & no matter how many times I considered making Jughead actually bad or switching him out for a mean FP I just liked how I originally wrote it. Plus I feel like we dont have any stories with Jughead enjoying watching Betty get fucked and roughly played with. So, here you go!

Questions or curiosities? Head over to my profile to read my bio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some bughead aftermath

Jughead blinks at her for a moment, then drops his head onto her naked chest and sighs in relief. Sweet Pea and Fang's let out their own breath as well. 

"Betty, babe, I thought you got hurt or something." He says. Betty smiles sheepishly at the top of his messy hair.

"I'm sorry Jug, we just got caught up for so _long_ , I didn't realize we had passed midnight already, and I've been wishing you a 'Happy Birthday' right on the dot for how long already? I can't believe I let one slip." She says with a pout. Jughead lifts his head and kisses her. 

"Betty, it's fine. Honestly, no big deal in comparison to your saftey and comfort." 

"Jug." She gives him a soft look. 

"I mean it, Betty. I know it means something to you, but you mean _way_ more to me then some, acknowledgement, about my birthday." She twists her mouth. Her eyes are still a bit sad and he sighs, feeling defeated. "If it makes you feel better, then I'll let you sing it to me later today at the Wrym." 

Betty smiles brightly at that and nods her head. Jughead kisses her again. "Need anything?"

"I'm a little thirsty." She admits shyly. Having thrown her voice around from all the moaning and screams.

"I've got it." Sweet Pea says as he walks over to a mini fridge by the wall, holding his cock up.

"Here, Betty, thought you might want this." Fangs says as he hands her a warm clean towel with an outstretched hand. His other hand holds his own towel before he begins to clean his cum soaked length.

"Thank you, Fangs." She says sweetly as she starts to towel herself off. Reaching between her legs to clean up the copious amounts of cum that she's been squirting out all evening. Jughead muses down her flyaways as Sweet Pea returns with a water bottle. Jughead takes it and thanks him, uncaping it before handing it over to Betty. 

"Thank you, thanks Sweets Pea." She lifts the bottle to her lips and hums at the cool liquid instantly refreshing her sore throat. "Anytime" Sweet Pea says as he walks over to Fangs, who hands him a small towel as well. They boys clean and pack themselves away before zipping up their jeans. 

"You guys can head home, I think it's time I took Betty back so she can rest." Jughead says to his Serpents. Betty moves the bottle away and swallows down her water-filled puffy cheeks to protest.

"Jug, it's _your_ birthday. We don't have to stop. We should be doing what you want, and what'll make you happy.."

He looks over to her softly. "What _I_ want, is for _you_ to rest. That will make me happy. Plus tonight was already amazing and fun, as per usual." She smiles at him.

"Yea, alot of fun." Fangs chirps in and Betty turns her gaze to her Serpent boys. "Rest up Sunshine," Sweet Pea says, "You know where to find us if you and Jones want to play again." They wave goodbye to their King and Queen and climb up the steps to exit the basement. Jughead turns his attention back to her after watching them leave. He squeezes her naked thigh. 

"Hey, you were ok though, right? Not too hard or too much?" Her gaze softens at him.

"Of course I'm alright. This isn't our first rodeo Jug." She grins. "Plus you were there the whole time. I felt completely safe. I trust you, and the boys too." 

"Ok Betts." He kisses her forehead again. 

"Ready to go home birthday boy?" Betty asks. Jughead bites his smile and sighs. "Actually...I know I said I wanted you to rest and all but...I can't help noticing how wet you still are." He grins and rubs her thigh. She smirks back at him and opens her legs to give him more room. 

"Mmhmm. I think I was just about to come again before I looked at the clock." She says coyly. Jughead smirks at her.

"Is that right? It'd be a real shame to just take you home without finishing that up first. What do you say?" His hand snakes down to run his fingers through her soaking folds. Betty begins to pant and sigh in content. She tilts her head back a bit.

"Whatever the birthday boy wants." She gasps as Jughead slips his fingers into her awaiting heat. 

"Well then, Happy Birthday to me." He smirks into her giggling neck before he starts to rapidly finger her and Betty moans out in bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P
> 
> aww, amirite? I can write fluff too ya know. Follow me on my [tumblr](https://kagszzy.tumblr.com)


End file.
